


Would you?

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suggestive Themes, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: If you could go to the only place where you belong, but found out there's a price, would you still do it?





	Would you?

He had to be the most attractive and well rounded character in the game. From the moment your character ran into him, you were drawn in, wanting to know more about the mysterious "N".

After finishing the game and crying your eyes out after he left, you went through life as you usually did.

You also loved Cheren's personality, even having a few pleasent dreams of you being friends once.

Coltres was cool too, his battle music adding to his persona.

Bianca, well nobody could hate her with that bubbly personality.

But hearing of the release of black and white 2, you felt something strong build up in your chest.

You went weeks without much sleep, waiting for the preordered game to come in the mail.

And when it finally did, happiness bubbled within your chest. You got to see an older Cheren and Bianca, but stopped dead short when they said they missed you.

Not Hilda...

They said YOUR name.

You blamed sleep deprivation, and continued playing like usual, ending up with a Pokemon battle against the new gym leader without his glasses. It kind of made you wonder if he had contacts in or something.

As the night grew on you and your eyes felt heavy, you saved and shut your 3DS and laid down.

(Warning, lemon hints ahead when Cheren becomes emotional about your reunion and pins you against the wall, and maybe some other stuff.. )


End file.
